Juste un apprenti
by Nat2
Summary: Vignettes KotOR 2. Chapitre deux ! Cette fois, une vignette centrée sur Atton. LSF Exile
1. Juste un apprenti

Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Quelle misère. Je ne tire aucun argent de tout ça.

Sinon, l'écriture du Gardien continue, mais ça n'empêche pas de faire autre chose, d'où cette petite vignette. ;)

Atton Rand est mon petit préféré dans KotOR 2, mais le personnage de Mical, si calme – mais dissimulant une passion inavouable – m'intrigue beaucoup. J'en profite donc pour faire un petit plongeon dans son esprit, et voilà le résultat :

* * *

**JUSTE UN APPRENTI**

Malachor me donne la chair de poule. Cet… écho que j'ai commencé à ressentir sur Dxun est tellement amplifié ici que j'ai besoin de toutes mes facultés pour arriver à ne serait-ce que marcher droit. Et je sais que ce que je perçois n'est que le centième de ce à quoi elle est obligée de faire face depuis des mois… des années. Cette mort, cette souffrance, ce vide absolu qui semble vous appeler, pire, s'accrocher à vous pour mieux vous entraîner dans une sorte de néant où pas une parcelle de vie ne peut subsister. Personne ne devrait être forcé d'endurer cela tous les jours, heure après heure, surtout pas elle. Quand j'y pense, je n'ai qu'une envie : pouvoir prendre toute cette souffrance sur moi et l'en libérer une bonne fois pour toutes, pour que ses ravissants sourires puissent toujours être sincères, pour qu'elle puisse rire librement, sans arrière-pensée.

-Je me demande où ils peuvent bien être.

Je relève la tête vers Bao-Dur et me force à me concentrer sur notre objectif actuel. Son bras artificiel est secoué de tics nerveux tandis qu'il surveille les environs avec inquiétude. Nous n'avons croisé qu'une seule créature, comme si quelqu'un s'était déjà chargé des autres, ou si elles avaient étrangement décidé de nous ignorer. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Avec la confusion que provoque cet écho presque assourdissant, je ne crois pas être en état de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, et encore moins affronter tout un troupeau de ces énormes bêtes.

-Mical ?

Ah. J'aurais sans doute dû me rendre compte qu'il avait arrêté de marcher.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Si tout va bien… C'est uniquement parce que son ton révèle une inquiétude sincère que j'arrive à contrôler le rire jaune qui rêve de sortir. Elle a disparu, seule dans ce cimetière géant, en route pour l'une des plus terribles et mystérieuses académies Sith de l'univers connu, et pour affronter la femme la plus froide et cruelle qui soit et… elle ne m'a rien dit. Et si Atton est parti, c'est sans doute parce qu'elle a dû lui parler, à lui. Bao-Dur m'observe fixement, et sur le moment, c'est presque comme s'il arrivait à lire dans mes pensées. Je mets un bon moment à me rendre compte qu'il attend une réponse de ma part.

-Oui… Il faut la retrouver.

-Atton est avec elle, il ne laissera rien arriver au général, essaie-t-il de me rassurer.

En fait, je crois qu'il essaie de se rassurer lui-même, et je ne l'en blâme pas. Il fait mine de maîtriser la situation, en bon militaire, mais son malaise est plus qu'apparent. D'ailleurs, alors que nous nous remettons à avancer, je peux le sentir s'accroître au même rythme que le mien, et quand l'académie de Trayus apparaît soudain devant nos yeux, voilée par les émanations verdâtres, je me surprends à ne rien éprouver, à part la certitude que c'est ici que tout se jouera. Nous le savons tous, et ce sentiment de fatalité est merveilleusement assez fort pour dominer tous les autres.

Nous descendons la colline rocailleuse ensemble, jusqu'à nous retrouver à l'entrée du gigantesque complexe, et j'éprouve le besoin de dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

-Vous sentez l'écho ?

-Oui, répond Bao-Dur. Mais…

-Il n'y a rien d'autre, dis-je en hochant la tête. Même le côté obscur semble aspiré dans ce gouffre de désolation.

C'est à ce moment précis que retentit un hurlement. Il est horrible, aigu et rauque, déchirant. Bao-Dur est déjà en train de courir vers l'intérieur de l'académie, mais mes jambes refusent d'obéir. C'est elle. Ma plus grande crainte est en train de se réaliser, et je ne supporte pas l'idée d'arriver devant elle pour la voir agoniser au sol, massacrée par les Sith. Mais ses cris continuent, et la possibilité qu'ils soient en train de la torturer, ma belle et précieuse Exilée, me pousse à agir. C'est à peine si je remarque les grandes salles que je traverse jusqu'à ce que je me heurte à Bao-Dur, qui s'est figé à l'entrée d'un hall sombre grandiose. J'ai juste le temps de remarquer son regard fixe atterré avant de porter mon attention sur la silhouette fine recroquevillée au centre de la salle.

-Oh Force…, est tout ce que je parviens à articuler.

Elle est là, tremblante et pleurant, criant, tandis qu'elle serre contre elle le corps sans vie… d'Atton Rand. Je le vois, et je n'arrive pas à le croire. Atton… est méconnaissable. Son bras droit a été nettement sectionné par un sabre laser, je peux le voir d'ici, sa chemise n'est plus que lambeaux sur un torse lacéré et son visage… Par tous les anciens… son visage est complètement défiguré. Son œil droit…

Je prends une vive inspiration afin de combattre la nausée, ce qui a l'air de sortir Bao-Dur de sa léthargie. Il fait quelques pas chancelants vers elle et tombe à genoux avant de poser une main hésitante sur ce qui reste de l'épaule d'Atton. Avec un détachement qui ne peut être dû qu'au choc, je suis surpris de constater que malgré ses cris et ses larmes, elle le laisse faire, elle l'autorise à partager sa douleur. Parce qu'elle sait qu'il en a le droit, qu'il le mérite. Parce que dès le début, Bao-Dur et Atton sont devenus d'excellents amis. Et moi… Moi je ne ressens de peine… que pour elle. Parfois je me déteste.

-Général… général, chuchote Bao-Dur qui arrive à combattre suffisamment sa tristesse pour se ressaisir.

Il commence à attirer le corps d'Atton à lui, mais elle refuse de lâcher prise. Elle se débat et crie de plus belle, comme un petit animal blessé, tout en serrant convulsivement le cadavre décharné de notre pilote. Peut-être est-il temps pour moi d'intervenir. Je m'avance et je la détourne du corps, avant de la forcer à se lever, pendant que Bao-Dur enserre Atton dans ses bras puissants. Il murmure d'une voix tremblotante qu'il va le ramener à l'Ebon Hawk, mais je doute qu'elle l'ait entendu. Ses sanglots sont terribles. Elle voit le Zabrak s'éloigner et commence à lui crier de revenir, de ne pas le lui enlever. C'est alors que je cède enfin à la tentation et je l'enlace avec force tout en lui soufflant des paroles que j'espère réconfortantes.

-Laissez-le faire. Il prendra soin de lui.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et ses mains fines agrippent le tissu rêche de ma tunique dans mon dos, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps menu pressé contre le mien. Je passe mes bras autour de ses épaules si fragiles alors que son doux parfum, à peine effacé par les fumées toxiques de Malachor, envahit mes sens. Bon sang, elle souffre du plus profond de son âme, et tout ce que je suis capable de faire, c'est me répéter à quel point elle m'attire. Depuis que je l'ai vue, je n'ai eu d'yeux que pour elle, toujours. Moi un pauvre adolescent candide et elle un jeune chevalier de dix-huit ans à peine mais déjà merveilleuse. Toute ma vie, je n'ai pensé qu'à elle, au vide que son départ à la guerre avait créé, et à ce que je pourrais lui dire si je la revoyais un jour. Kreia avait vu juste. Ca n'avait été qu'un amour d'enfant, un amour naïf.

Pourtant, les choses avaient changé, au moment où elle était revenue de l'ultime rencontre avec les maîtres sur l'académie de Dantooine. Quand ils lui avaient dit toutes ces choses affreuses. La voir aussi perdue et accablée m'a ouvert les yeux tout d'un coup. En une seule petite seconde, je ne l'ai plus vue comme une icône de lumière et de beauté, je la voyais réellement pour la première fois, comme un homme peut voir une femme. Et j'ai su. J'ai compris qu'il n'y aurait jamais qu'elle. Mais tout cela n'a que peu d'importance, car il y a bien longtemps que j'ai remarqué les regards qu'elle posait sur lui, les sourires maladroits qu'il n'avait qu'en sa présence, la paix qui émanait d'eux lorsqu'il étaient réunis.

Je dois en avoir le cœur net.

-Vous l'aimiez vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle pleure encore, sans s'arrêter, comme si ces dernières années de tourments venaient d'arriver à leur paroxysme. Ce qui doit être le cas. C'est alors qu'elle hoche la tête, lentement, mais sûrement, et des larmes montent subitement à mes yeux. Force, en avoir la confirmation est plus terrible encore.

-J'ai essayé de… de m'en détacher, confesse-t-elle. Mais… mais c'était plus fort que… m-moi. Plus fort que nous… Et maintenant…

Elle lâche un nouveau sanglot.

-Je me sens si seule !

-Non ! Non, dis-je avec véhémence, ma main allant instinctivement caresser ses cheveux sombres si doux. Je serai…

Je m'interromps, réalisant que ces mots ne sont pas ceux qu'elle a besoin d'entendre, et je prends le temps de me corriger.

-Il sera toujours avec vous. Dans la Force. Il ne vous quittera jamais.

-Je ne peux pas, renifle-t-elle en se pressant davantage contre moi. Ca fait trop mal, Mical…

-Je sais.

Force, oui je le sais. Jamais je n'ai autant souffert. Mon égoïsme me répugne, mais pour une fois je veux m'y accrocher. Moi aussi j'ai le droit de laisser parler mes émotions, et je sais qu'en ce moment, elle est incapable de détecter cette once d'obscurité en moi. J'ai mal. Mal de la voir souffrir autant, elle qui ne mérite que le bonheur. Mal de la sentir si près de moi, et complètement hors de portée à la fois. Mal de savoir que même dans la mort, Atton sera toujours plus fort que moi. Et je le déteste. Lui qui cherchait toujours à la suivre partout, lui qui boudait comme un enfant à chaque fois qu'elle prenait le temps de méditer avec moi, lui qui s'est laissé mourir pour la laisser dans le désarroi le plus total. Moi-même j'aurais donné ma vie pour Atton. C'était l'un de mes compagnons, et je n'aurais pas hésité à prendre sa place, tout comme je l'aurais fait pour Mira, Bao-Dur, ou même Mandalore et Visas. Mais je le déteste pour l'emprise qu'il gardera toujours sur la seule femme au monde dont je suis tombé amoureux et dont les pleurs commencent à peine à diminuer. Je m'oblige à reprendre la parole, elle a besoin de réconfort, pas d'un disciple faible et irascible. Je sais que jamais elle ne sortira de cette désolation si elle ne trouve pas un autre but, quelque chose de vraiment important à accomplir.

-Gardez son image dans votre cœur, allez y puiser la force dont vous avez besoin. Ne laissez pas son sacrifice être vain. Il vous faut finir ce que nous avons tous commencé ensemble. Chassez cette obscurité à jamais. Faites-le pour lui, et pour vous.

Elle hoche encore la tête, plus calme, et seules quelques larmes coulent toujours sur son beau visage triste. Elle resserre son étreinte.

-Garde-moi dans tes bras… Juste encore un peu…

-Toujours…

Jusqu'à la fin des temps si je le pouvais. Mais elle ne voit en moi qu'un petit frère, un homme qui restera un apprenti à ses yeux. Et c'est ce que je serai. Son confident, son soutien, son ombre fidèle. Son disciple.

-Toujours et à jamais, mon maître.

* * *

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**


	2. Atton, Jedi

Auteur : Nat

Disclaimer : voir au premier chapitre, rien ne change.

* * *

Je ne pensais pas forcément continuer en une série de vignettes, mais quand celle-ci m'est venue à l'esprit, je n'allais pas l'ignorer. Je ne sais pas si je vais en écrire d'autres, mais il ne faut jamais dire jamais ! 

D'abord, quelques réponses à vos reviews qui me font toujours chaud au cœur. Merci de prendre le temps, ça ne coûte pas grand-chose, mais ça fait toujours très plaisir. ;)

**Darth ****Lanfear :** Et bien voilà, la suite est là… si on peut appeler ça une suite, étant donné que cette scène se passe avant la mort d'Atton. Ca se voit.

**Danna ****Hoban :** Merci beaucoup ! Et ravie de voir que tu apprécies Mical et Atton. Ils le méritent. ;) Des chroniques, je ne sais pas, mais ce deuxième chapitre est mieux que rien !

**Julie :** Vos vœux sont des ordres ! J'espère que cette deuxième vignette te plaira autant.

**Neka**** Derwent :** Eh ben tu en as des idées ! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je doute d'en écrire d'autres dans un futur proche, mais si une petite idée se pointe, je l'exploiterai comme il se doit !

Merci à tous !

* * *

.

* * *

ATTON, JEDI

Il n'avait jamais aimé les docks de Nar Shaddaa. Tout lui déplaisait ici. L'odeur agressive des dizaines de cargos qui allaient et venaient, leurs réservoirs remplis à ras bord de carburant âcre débordant parfois des pompes des stations. Les tâches d'huile rance sur le béton grossier que personne ne prenait la peine de nettoyer, sachant que quelques minutes plus tard les flaques se reformeraient et les gravillons reviendraient. Il ne supportait pas les courants d'air provoqués par les va et vient des transports, ni les têtes renfrognées des différents équipages qui se croisaient constamment sans s'adresser la parole, ni les effluves putrides évacuées dans la ruelle voisine par le Jekk' Jekk' Tarr. Bizarrement, ce qui l'insupportait le plus était la structure agressive des tours de contrôle que cet affreux Twi'lek surveillait frénétiquement en dévisageant de temps à autre les gens autour de lui, comme à la recherche d'un éventuel saboteur à dénoncer.

Atton Rand grimaça avec aigreur en fourrant ses mains gantées dans les poches de son pantalon foncé. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait déjà au Quartier Rouge, affairé à détrousser des joueurs minables dans un club de pazaak ou accoudé au bar d'une quelconque cantina, une Twi'lek en petite tenue sur les genoux. Non. Pas la Twi'lek. Il secoua la tête avec dérision. Il n'avait que faire d'une femme facile, ça ne l'intéressait plus. Et en un sens, la perte de ces envies si simples à assouvir l'énervait, car il savait qu'il ne gagnerait probablement rien en retour. Il s'était habitué à ce qu'il était devenu depuis la guerre. Il avait accepté sa noirceur, sa bassesse, sa lâcheté. Il avait compris à quel point il était haïssable et il s'en était accommodé, parce que c'était sans doute la seule chose honorable qu'il lui restait à faire. Atton l'arnaqueur, le voyou, Rand le sournois. Autant de sobriquets qu'il avait longtemps mérités et qu'il s'était souvent attribué tout seul, par jeu ou par punition.

Et puis… Et puis il avait trouvé quelqu'un que ces mots ne pouvaient pas toucher. Ceux qui les entendaient tournaient inévitablement un regard méfiant ou dépité vers lui, mais pas elle. Ses yeux à elle ne montraient que douceur, amitié, et une compassion qu'il avait pensé impossible à retrouver. Il avait tout essayé, sans jamais y croire : il s'était montré dragueur, à la limite de la grossièreté, il l'avait repoussée systématiquement par la suite, mais jamais elle ne se décourageait. Il lui montrait les pires aspects de sa personnalité, et il en avait un paquet, oui un paquet. Sans aucun résultat. Au point qu'il n'avait plus rien compris. Il avait mis des années à accepter le fait que rien en lui ne méritait plus qu'on s'y attarde, et tout d'un coup cette femme persistait à le faire sortir de sa carapace, à s'ouvrir à lui. Pourquoi ? Au début il l'avait vue venir, cette Jedi. Oh bien sûr elle était jolie… non… belle… éblouissante… mais il avait soupçonné sa tromperie. Une tromperie qui s'était avérée… inexistante. Ca avait été un choc de plus pour lui. Elle était… sincère ! Elle cherchait réellement à remuer le véritable Atton Rand, celui qui avait survécu à la guerre au fond de lui et qui souffrait en silence, caché derrière des paroles emplies de venin et des actes répréhensibles ?

Alors il l'avait punie. Il lui avait montré la vérité qu'elle voulait tant connaître en lui dévoilant ses crimes abjectes. Si à l'intérieur il avait pleuré de honte et de douleur, en surface il avait souri avec cruauté quand ses beaux yeux verts s'étaient remplis de larmes au moment où il évoquait les tortures qu'il avait infligées, les exécutions qu'il avait pratiquées avec une sauvagerie indicible. Inconsciemment, il lui avait même fait parvenir des images mentales des corps mutilés par ses soins, et elle n'avait pas bronché. Il avait levé le poing, avait pesté contre ces Jedi qui avaient cherché la mort entre ses mains, il avait crié et sifflé de rage, mais elle avait à peine tremblé, seules quelques larmes avaient coulé. Il aurait voulu qu'elle se dresse de tout son haut et qu'elle l'attaque, qu'elle le gifle, qu'elle hurle à son tour sa haine et son écoeurement. Qu'elle le punisse enfin pour le mal qu'il avait fait à ceux qui avaient été ses frères et ses sœurs, qu'elle le libère de la peine qui le dévorait insidieusement. Et alors, il avait vu… Le chagrin immense dans son regard était bien sûr causé par la disparition de ses compagnons Jedi, mais pas autant que par la souffrance de celui qui jadis se faisait appeler Jaq Rand. Quelque chose en lui s'était alors écroulé. Il avait tout perdu, même la protection que son indifférence lui avait procurée jusque là, et il se retrouvait nu devant elle, ne sachant que dire pour se faire pardonner ou que sacrifier encore pour s'offrir à elle et la laisser le remodeler à sa guise.

Puis tout s'était accéléré. Ils avaient reçu le message de Visquis et elle était partie pour le Jekk' Jekk' Tarr sans hésiter, malgré le danger. Et c'est à ce moment qu'Atton avait cru vivre le pire moment de toute son existence : voilà que Goto l'avait enlevée et l'avait emmenée dans son yacht insaisissable, là où il ne pourrait pas la protéger. La rouquine, Mira, était arrivée avec son bagout et sa suffisance, et avant même de s'en rendre compte, Atton avait mis son poing dans la figure de celui qui avait voulu partir à la rescousse de la belle Exilée – à savoir Mical le preux, Mical le chevaleresque – et était parti à l'assaut du yacht stellaire. Tout s'était bien terminé, mais trop vite, au point qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre pleinement ce qui s'était passé.

Et maintenant, l'Exilée rencontrait le maître Jedi qu'elle était venue chercher, un certain Zez-Kai Ell – ou un nom approchant – et lui, il se retrouvait là, sur les docks, à attendre impatiemment son retour. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire ? Qu'était-il en train de lui dire ? S'il essayait de la manipuler, il aurait à en répondre à un pilote peut-être un peu perturbé pour le moment, mais aussi franchement à bout de nerfs.

Un éclat de voix attira l'attention d'Atton à quelques mètres de lui, à l'entrée du club pour non-humains. Un Trandoshan et un Rodien avaient commencé à se bousculer quelques instants plus tôt, pour une histoire de cargaison mal livrée d'après ce qu'il avait vaguement compris, et le ton était monté de plusieurs crans en l'espace de deux minutes. Atton était habitué à ces rixes, il en avait vu des centaines et avait – plus que de raison – participé à bon nombre d'entre elles ; aussi savait-il qu'il ne servait généralement à rien de s'interposer, car les mentalités du coin ne permettaient de toute façon pas de trouver de solution à l'amiable malgré l'intervention d'un médiateur. La plupart du temps, c'était d'ailleurs le médiateur dont on retrouvait deux ou trois restes, voire juste une mare, des kilomètres plus bas.

Pourtant cette fois là, sans savoir pourquoi, au moment où le Rodien attrapa une barre de métal et se mit à frapper brutalement le Trandoshan, Rand se mit en marche. Tandis que l'agressé tombait au sol, le jeune humain désarma le Rodien avec une rapidité fulgurante, faucha ses jambes d'un ferme coup de pied, et commença à le frapper violemment de son poing. Fort de son entraînement en tant qu'assassin Sith et de sa maîtrise des techniques Echani, Atton aurait dominé le Rodien avec les deux mains attachées dans le dos. Ce combat n'avait rien d'équitable, et le Rodien avait déjà renoncé à répliquer. Mais Atton ne voyait plus rien. Ses poings s'abattirent sur l'alien en un bruit mat puis mouillé quand le sang se mit à jaillir, encore et encore, comme si chaque coup l'aidait à expulser sa colère, son doute, son désespoir.

-Ca suffit !

Un cri, un seul, se fraya un chemin dans le brouillard tenace que sa rage avait formé et il se figea, haletant, son poing encore refermé tremblant. Sous lui, le Rodien gargouillait faiblement, comme hésitant entre la conscience salutaire ou le répit de l'inconscience. Atton réalisa alors ce qu'il venait de faire et il bondit sur ses pieds, médusé, ses mains souillées de sang écartées devant lui. Puis il se retourna, et il pâlit.

"Elle" se tenait là, ses yeux verts écarquillés mais toujours compatissants, toujours aussi doux. Mira l'avait suivie et l'observait maintenant, les bras croisés avec désinvolture et son expression plus narquoise que jamais. S'il avait fallu donner un nom à sa posture, on aurait pu l'appeler "Et voilà, je le savais, tu n'es qu'un gros nul." C'était la stricte vérité.

-Ce type a…, bafouilla Atton, dont le sang avait déserté le visage. Ce n'est… Il a… enfin je… Il…

L'Exilée le regarda sévèrement, mais ne dit rien. En un sens, c'était pire encore. Puis elle baissa les yeux d'un air affligé et la déception qu'il sentit émaner d'elle le couvrit de honte. Elle avança, se mit à genoux et posa une main sur la tête du Rodien. Les plaies se refermèrent à vue d'œil sous sa caresse attentionnée. Quand elle fut sûre que l'alien ne courait plus aucun danger, elle se releva avec grâce, se retourna en fermant plus étroitement le tissu délicat de sa bure, et s'éloigna. Mira attendit quelques secondes avant de la rejoindre, profitant du manque de réaction de Rand pour lui adresser un haussement de sourcil condescendant.

Bientôt, le jeune homme se retrouva seul. Seul sur ces docks qu'il détestait. Seul face à sa violence, qu'il détesta. Seul avec lui-même, qu'il détesterait toujours.

* * *

.

* * *

Il avait mis plusieurs heures à trouver la force de retourner à bord de l'Ebon Hawk, toujours sagement posé sur la plateforme du Toydarien acariâtre. Après l'incident avec le Rodien, il s'était enfui comme un lâche, cherchant une once de réconfort dans le jus de juma quelque part au fin fond de la cantina de la Promenade Touristique, mais en vain. Accoudé à la table ronde, perdu dans la pénombre de la grande salle au fond sonore plus doux que d'habitude, il avait pris le temps de se remettre sérieusement en question pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années. Il s'était enfin forcé à voir en face ses fautes les plus graves, sans chercher à les minimiser. Mais ce qui fit réellement une différence cette nuit-là, ce fut la prise de conscience qu'il s'était menti à lui-même pendant tout ce temps. Cela semblait peut-être évident, mais pour Atton Rand, comprendre pleinement ses erreurs et les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à les commettre demanda un travail d'introspection inimaginable. 

Les heures qu'il avait passées dans le silence, seul face à ses démons, lui avaient permis de découvrir une partie de son caractère qu'il n'avait pas soupçonnée, et il s'en était senti subitement plus humble. Peut-être avait-elle raison. Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi mauvais qu'il le croyait, et peut-être se montrait-il – de façon étrange, certes – trop exigeant envers lui-même. Car après tout, quel besoin aurait-il eu de se laisser aller à une vie d'errance et de médiocrité, si ce n'était pour ne pas avoir à décevoir ses propres attentes ? Tout semblait tellement plus clair à présent ! Il lui restait encore tant de choses à apprendre pour parvenir à redresser un jour les torts qu'il avait commis… Mais tout à coup, cela devenait réellement possible. Jamais il n'avait fait un tel travail sur lui-même, et il avait l'intime conviction que sa seule motivation avait cette fois encore été l'Exilée.

Tout le ramenait toujours à elle. Elle était devenue le point lumineux autour duquel l'univers entier évoluait, elle était le lien qui les unissait tous, la force qui les poussait en avant, la foi qu'ils avaient délaissée. Et tout cela malgré elle. Car Atton avait remarqué sur Peragus, puis Telos, à quel point cette jeune femme était perdue, et c'était justement au vu de son désarroi et de sa confusion qu'il avait pris sa décision. Il savait qu'il n'existait pour lui qu'un seul moyen de l'aider. Maintenant, le plus dur serait d'arriver à la convaincre.

Il remonta résolument la rampe de l'Ebon Hawk, espérant ne croiser personne à cette heure. Pour une fois, la chance semblait de son côté, car tous s'étaient couchés, à l'exception de Mandalore et de Bao-Dur, qui étaient encore de sortie. Ses pas le guidèrent vers les dortoirs ouest qu'occupait généralement Kreia, mais bizarrement, il avait la certitude que seule l'Exilée allait s'y trouver. Une courte série de bips et de stridulations l'arrêta dans son élan au moment où il percuta T3-M4 au détour du couloir.

-Hors de mon chemin, tas de boulons ! lâcha rudement Atton, avec toutefois moins de conviction que de coutume.

A dire vrai, le petit droïde astromech avait fait preuve de ses talents plus d'une fois, et même si le jeune homme avait toujours en horreur son comportement trop humain pour être normal, il ne le détestait plus autant. Comme ayant senti l'infime changement qui s'était opéré en lui, le droïde s'écarta sagement en bipant à nouveau, laissant derrière lui un Atton irrité et légèrement effrayé.

-Toi tu finiras désossé un jour, promit celui-ci en le regardant s'éloigner d'un œil méfiant.

Puis il prit une courte inspiration afin de se donner du courage et parcourut la distance qui le séparait des dortoirs. Il ouvrit la porte sans hésiter, entra d'un pas décidé, avança un peu… puis perdit d'un seul coup toute son assurance. Elle était là, comme prévu, mais au lieu de se tenir sereinement au centre de la pièce comme il s'y était attendu, elle était recroquevillée contre le mur du fond, les genoux ramenés vers sa poitrine, emmitouflée dans sa bure.

"Bon sang, Rand," se dit-il. "Ne reste pas planté là… Bouge !"

Au lieu d'obéir à la petite voix qui l'invectivait, il se dandina un instant, ne sachant que faire, puis se racla bruyamment la gorge. Elle releva alors la tête, et lorsqu'elle le vit se mit debout précipitamment. Ses yeux lui parurent plus brillants qu'ils n'auraient dû.

-Atton ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir ce soir…

Bien sûr que non, comprit le jeune homme. Elle connaissait sa lâcheté et savait qu'en temps normal il l'aurait évitée pendant plusieurs jours, pour ensuite retrouver la désagréable humeur sarcastique qu'il conserverait en sa présence. Non. Pas cette fois.

-Est-ce que…, commença-t-il maladroitement. Est-ce que vous auriez un moment ?

Elle le dévisagea, intriguée, mais finit par hocher la tête avant de s'installer sur le sol. Il l'imita rapidement tout en essayant de trouver quoi dire en premier.

-Je voulais… m'excuser pour tout à l'heure.

Oui. Voilà. C'était un bon début.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, il était là à tabasser l'autre type, et j'ai cédé à… une pulsion… Enfin, je n'aurais pas dû. Je… je vous remercie de m'avoir arrêté.

Elle l'observa longuement sans rien dire, son regard vert sondant le sien, puis elle sourit avec douceur.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, répondit-elle enfin. Pas auprès de moi en tout cas.

Il toussota, mal à l'aise, passant une main gantée dans sa tignasse châtain.

-Et, reprit-elle. Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir pour une chose dont vous n'êtes peut-être pas responsable.

Il sursauta. Alors ça, c'était inattendu. Pas responsable ?

-J'éclate la tête d'un voyou, et ce ne serait pas ma faute ? J'ai l'impression que l'autre Jedi a semé une sacré pagaille là-haut ! fit-il en se tapotant la tempe avec l'index. Il faudrait peut-être demander à la blondasse de vous examiner ! Non pas lui. Il en profiterait. A… à Bao-Dur alors !

Amusée malgré les circonstances, elle eut un petit rire cristallin qui eut l'air de l'apaiser, et Atton se ressaisit.

-Je vais bien, s'empressa-t-elle de le rassurer sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre la parole. Mais je crois sincèrement que vous n'êtes pas le seul fautif dans cette affaire. Je…

Elle baissa les yeux, plus sérieuse, et Atton ressentit la même impression de déception qu'il avait perçue sur les docks. Il fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait-il bien se passer sous cette jolie petite tête ?

-Si je vous dis ça, révéla-t-elle lentement. C'est parce que je crois que l'instant où vous avez cédé à cette pulsion, comme vous dites, correspond au moment où j'ai affronté maître Zez-Kai Ell.

-Vous vous êtes battue contre lui ! s'écria Atton.

Elle leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

-C'était purement amical, expliqua-t-elle. Il m'a appris sa technique de cette façon. Mais… au point culminant de notre duel, j'avoue m'être laissée aller à une passion et une virulence inconvenantes pour un Jedi. C'était si fort, et si intense… que…

-Alors vous pensez que c'est votre manque de contrôle qui a mené au mien ?

Il secoua la tête, peiné par la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait par sa faute.

-Non non attendez. C'était _mon_ erreur ! C'est _moi_ qui ai frappé ce Rodien, c'est _ma_ haine qui m'a guidé. Pas la vôtre !

-Atton, comprenez-moi ! l'interrompit-elle alors. Je sais que vous avez eu tort, que frapper cet homme était mal. Mais… votre réaction a été amplifiée par mon comportement. Je le sais parce que j'ai reconnu votre passion comme étant la mienne, et aussi…

Elle croisa nerveusement les doigts sur ses cuisses, avala sa salive.

-Et aussi parce que je me sens proche de vous. Après tout, vous êtes la première personne que j'ai rencontrée après l'incident à bord du Harbinger ! Et puis… il existe un lien entre nous, je viens tout juste de le comprendre.

Soudain Atton sentit son cœur s'emballer et cogner dans sa poitrine. C'était impossible. Elle… elle qui était si belle, si pure… parfaite. Venait-elle réellement de prononcer ces mots ? C'était presque trop cruel. Il aurait tout donné en échange de ces quelques paroles, mais voilà que c'était elle qui s'offrait à lui, avec son honnêteté et sa candeur naturelles. Oh comme il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, serrer son corps contre le sien et l'aimer avec passion… Mais il savait que son contact ne pourrait que la souiller. Il n'était toujours qu'un assassin, et cet amour chaud et réconfortant à portée de main, qu'il désirait trop violemment, il ne pouvait pas encore l'accepter.

-J'ai…, déglutit Atton. Je vous ai parlé de la femme que j'ai tuée il y a quelques années. Cette Jedi qui m'avait montré la Force…

Une ride de tristesse se creusa sur le front de la jeune Exilée, et elle hocha la tête, à son écoute.

-Sur le moment j'ai été terrifié. Par cette puissance, par la façon dont elle aurait pu me conduire à Dark Revan et à ce qu'elle aurait fait de moi. Et plus tard, j'ai eu peur de corrompre la Force par ma simple présence et de m'en servir pour faire davantage de mal.

Il serra les dents, plongea son regard sombre dans celui, plus clair, de l'Exilée.

-Mais plus maintenant, affirma-t-il avec une certitude qui le surprit agréablement. C'est ce que j'ai compris ce soir. Je ne dis pas que ça pourra se faire sans efforts, mais je veux apprendre à contrôler la Force. Je veux que vous me formiez et que vous preniez en charge mon potentiel pour qu'il ne soit pas perdu. Parce que je veux posséder les moyens de vous aider.

-Atton…, souffla-t-elle, troublée par sa demande inattendue. Je… C'est… une décision grave à prendre.

Saisissant le refus poli, le jeune homme détourna le regard et pinça les lèvres, mais se força rapidement à lui refaire face avec un maigre sourire. Il ne devrait pas se sentir si mal, éprouver autant de peine. Lui, Jedi ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait vraiment cru… Si ?

-Je comprends, dit-il sans remarquer le froncement de sourcils confus de sa compagne. Oui, c'était idiot de ma part. Comme si j'avais en moi les qualités requises pour devenir un chevalier… Je n'ai rien d'un Mical ou d'un Kavar.

-Non, Atton.

Il grimaça malgré lui à ces mots, mais elle poursuivit tout de même, insensible à son chagrin.

-Non, répéta-t-elle. Vous n'avez rien compris du tout.

Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré en se laissant tomber de côté pour s'appuyer du coude sur la couchette la plus proche.

-J'aimerais vraiment que vous arrêtiez d'essayer de lire dans mes pensées, parce que de toute évidence vous ne faites que tout interpréter de travers, fit-elle avec une désinvolture qui l'amusa malgré le sérieux de la situation.

Elle resta ainsi pendant un long moment, à le dévisager d'un regard étonnamment tendre et presque rêveur. Elle se redressa ensuite et il ne put s'empêcher d'observer chacun de ses mouvements, les plis de sa tunique glissant le long de ses formes attirantes, les ombres du dortoir jouant sur ses cheveux sombres, le grain de sa peau, qu'il mourait d'envie de caresser. Il avala nerveusement sa salive lorsqu'il prit conscience de son laisser-aller, et s'obligea à combattre les émotions qui avaient commencé à prendre possession de lui. Tout doucement, il sentit un sourire s'agrandir sur son visage. C'était fou de voir à quel point sa présence allégeait ses pensées…

-Dites donc, beauté, vous ne seriez pas en train de jouer avec moi ? susurra-t-il d'un ton enjôleur qui réussit à la faire rougir en dépit de tous ses efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître.

Atton savait parfaitement l'effet qu'il avait sur les femmes ; il avait réussi à en mettre un grand nombre dans son lit avec de simples regards ou quelques mots romantiques. Mais avec elle, rien n'était pareil. Il ne voulait plus la baratiner comme une vulgaire midinette, il ne cherchait plus à la mettre dans sa poche. Bien au contraire. Tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit n'étaient que déclarations qui l'auraient fait éclater de rire ou lever les yeux au ciel il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça. Le plus étrange était qu'il ne voulait pas la posséder… il voulait lui appartenir. Et devenir un Jedi sous ses ordres était ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir de mieux.

-Jouons franc jeu, décida-t-il alors, son regard intense. Plus de mystères, plus de secrets. Vous savez tout de moi et je ne vous demande pas d'oublier ce que j'ai fait.

Il marqua une pause.

-Moi-même je ne le pourrai jamais. Donc… prenez le temps d'y réfléchir et…

Il chercha ses mots, au désespoir de trouver le meilleur moyen de la convaincre. Les yeux verts de l'Exilée semblèrent s'éclairer et elle reprit la parole.

-Quand je parlais de décision grave à prendre, je parlais de vous, expliqua-t-elle. A la seconde où je vous ai rencontré, là-bas sur Peragus, j'ai senti votre force et votre détermination, cachées sous votre méfiance et cette horrible douleur que vous portez en vous… et que je n'ai pu effacer. Et plus récemment, ici même, quand vous m'avez enfin révélé votre passé. Sous la rage et la honte, j'ai vu votre bonté, aussi clairement que je vous vois maintenant.

Il la fixa d'un regard ahuri.

-J'ai toujours su que vous pourriez devenir un grand Jedi, Atton, continua-t-elle. Je suis heureuse que vous ayez trouvé le courage de me le demander. Vos erreurs vous ont appris beaucoup. Alors ne doutez plus.

-Vous voulez dire que…

Sans lui laisser le temps de poursuivre, elle se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs genoux se touchent et lui prit délicatement les mains. Il se laissa faire, subjugué, se délectant de la douceur de sa peau et de la finesse de ses doigts, de la sensualité de ce qu'il perçut comme une caresse.

-Fermez les yeux, Atton, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Il obéit sans y réfléchir, en totale confiance, porté par la voix douce de la jeune femme.

-Videz votre esprit… ne pensez plus à rien. Oubliez vos inquiétudes, elles ne sont rien. Juste des sensations lointaines qui s'effacent peu à peu.

Elle avait commencé à passer ses doigts sur les paumes d'Atton, lentement, détendant chaque nerf et chaque tension, jusqu'à les sentir totalement décontractées. Puis elle avait avancé les mains vers ses poignets, qu'elle massa de la même manière, de façon si douce et imperceptible qu'il perdit toute rigidité sans même s'en rendre compte. Tout en continuant de lui parler, elle pressa plus fortement certains points et la respiration du jeune homme se fit machinalement plus profonde et plus régulière.

-Faites abstraction de votre enveloppe corporelle, car elle n'est pas une entrave. Ce n'est qu'un réceptacle, un moyen de traduire ce que la Force vous transmet. Sentez la Force, Atton.

Comme en transe, il reconnut tout à coup les vibrations qui jusqu'alors l'avaient troublé, et tandis qu'elle prenait à nouveau ses mains dans les siennes, il perçut la Force dans toute sa splendeur et sa puissance incroyable. Il ouvrit la bouche et laissa échapper un souffle, bouleversé par cette énergie bienfaisante, claire et brillante, qui lui parcourait tout le corps et le lavait de ses souillures.

-Ressentez-la, répéta l'Exilée dont la voix n'était plus qu'un chuchotement. Suivez son cours en vous, dans chacune de vos cellules, puis vers vos mains, jusqu'à moi.

Avec un naturel dont il n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner, il parvint à lui obéir, et il la sentit manipuler le flux afin de le guider plus loin encore. Il devina la présence de sa compagne, puis l'espace autour d'eux, les esprits endormis de leurs camarades, et au-delà, la vie assourdissante de Nar Shaddaa.

-Bon sang…, gémit-il, ébranlé par l'intensité de ce qu'il découvrait.

Elle lui serra les mains.

-Maintenant… Rappelez-vous ce que vous avez éprouvé quand vous avez décidé de m'aider… Cette volonté de faire le bien, cette énergie protectrice… Laissez-la devenir votre guide. Votre force.

Alors tout devint évident. A cet instant précis, Atton Rand se trouva. Il comprit, avec une clarté incontestable, quels étaient sa place, le rôle qu'il allait jouer, et le sacrifice qui serait le sien. Il savait maintenant que son passé d'assassin faisait partie intégrante de son être, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas condamné à le revivre. Un jour, il en avait la certitude, sa vie servirait à préserver quelque chose de plus beau et de plus grand.

-Ouvrez les yeux, Atton…

Une fois encore, il obtempéra, sans craindre de laisser paraître ses larmes de bonheur et de reconnaissance. La Force les enveloppa tous deux dans une étreinte violente, leur donnant la chair de poule, stimulant leurs sens à l'extrême, et sans y penser ils se laissèrent envahir par cette sensation d'extase et se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Les yeux de nouveau clos, leurs lèvres frémissantes se frôlèrent, caressées par leur souffle chaud, se cherchant avec avidité. Tout ce temps passé à s'observer de loin, à se désirer sans oser l'admettre, par peur ou par devoir, toutes ces émotions sagement enfermées se libéraient enfin… Mais Atton ne put le permettre. Il voyait à quel point elle l'aimait, et c'était justement pour cette raison qu'il ne devait pas céder, pas temps qu'il n'aurait pas absous ses péchés.

Au lieu de succomber au baiser qu'elle était prête à lui offrir, il prit délicatement son beau visage entre ses mains, et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

-Un jour, souffla-t-il, la gorge serrée. Un jour… je serai digne de vous. Je le prouverai à la galaxie entière.

Tremblant d'épuisement, il s'écarta d'elle à contrecoeur, se releva et recula lentement vers la porte du dortoir. Sans esquisser le moindre geste pour essayer de l'arrêter, elle croisa son regard et comprit en une fraction de seconde ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Elle eut un petit sourire triste, hésitant entre la joie d'avoir assisté à la naissance d'un Jedi et la douleur d'avoir déjà perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Atton Rand se détourna d'elle, referma la porte qui chuinta doucement et s'y adossa avec peine, sentant un nœud se former dans sa poitrine. Il n'en avait pas espéré autant. Il avait eu son pardon, sa bénédiction et son aide, plus qu'il n'aurait jamais cru obtenir. Et pourtant il avait un regret. Celui de l'avoir laissée voir la vérité dans ses yeux. Fragilisé par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, il n'avait pas pu lui cacher… que pour mériter son amour, il lui faudrait donner sa vie en échange.

* * *

.

* * *

**FIN.**


End file.
